The overall goal of the Hawai?i Minority/Underserved NCORP is to provide access and facilitate enrollment of Hawaii?s diverse, multiethnic population to NCI sponsored trials. Thus we will enhance accrual of underrepresented populations including Native Hawaiians, other Pacific Islanders, Asian-Americans (Chinese, Japanese, Filipino and Korean), adolescents and young adults (AYA), the elderly and sexual and gender minorities (LGBTQ). Our NCORP is the primary provider of NCI clinical trials and cancer care delivery research (CCDR) in the State of Hawai?i where nearly 75% of the population is comprised of multiple minority racial/ethnic groups. The Hawai?i M/U NCORP supports an integrated network of affiliates and sub-affiliates with the extensive menu of cancer studies, research infrastructure and data management. Our NCORP has successfully extended CCDR studies from the originally designated sites to other hospital affiliate sites with plans to further extend them to physician office sites. We solicit community input from Native Hawaiian and LGBTQ advocates to review the suitability of trials as well as to address their healthcare needs. Non medical oncology community investigators and staff have leadership responsibility in imaging, prevention and CCDR studies. Our NCORP leaders have extensive experience in cancer clinical trials, health care delivery and disparities. They have served on multiple NCI committees. Participation in NCI?s personalized medicine, cancer control, prevention, treatment and CCDR research will further reduce cancer health care disparities and the cancer burden for the people of Hawai?i and beyond.